


Pirates

by padfootagain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Narnia, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: As ships disappear across the sea, Caspian is forced to go investigate himself. But to win against the wild uncharted waters he must cross to reach his people, he needs to bargain with pirates. And then, he finds you…





	1. The Vanishing Of The Dragon Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This is an on-going series, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it!

It was all flashing back before his eyes. His life. His lonely childhood in this Castle that seemed too big for him, the reassuring figure of his professor, the frightening shape of his uncle, the long hours spent watching the stars and wishing his parents could be here, the coming of the Kings and Queens of old and their departure, his fight for Narnia, his fight all over the world, his fight against himself…

Fighting, fighting, fighting… always, all over again… he wasn’t sure he had the strength to do it this time.

Your voice sounded so far away. Barely audible. Barely a whisper, but he knew you were right next to him. He could feel your presence by his side. Somehow, he could always feel when you were close, he felt happier then…

Funny old thing, life. Of all the people he had encountered, he was to die with _you_ by his side. He just wanted to die first so he wouldn’t have to see you die too…

His name again. He guessed it was a shout, a desperate cry, a howl through the darkness that surrounded him, but he could barely hear you. He could barely hear you calling for him.

Funny old thing, life…

He thought about the way the two of you had met. The way he had dragged you into this mad quest. He kept on saying that he just wanted to rescue his people, but he wondered who he was trying to fool with this one. If he had gone so far and taken so many risks, there was a reason behind it, and it was not only because he meant to protect his people.

Fighting, fighting, fighting… he had to keep his eyes open even if it was to see a blur sea of shadows. He needed to stay focused. He couldn’t just die here… or could he?

His head was spinning faster than before, he could feel that he was losing too much blood too fast. But he couldn’t move…

Funny old thing, life. He had never imagined to die on the other side of the sea. He had travelled so far, and yet, he had always imagined that he would die in Narnia. But now, there he was, so far from home.

He heard you fighting, struggling against someone’s grip. And he wished he could have stood up to help you, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t help you.

Funny old thing, life…

He could feel that he was close to his last breath. He could feel it. Everything was blur and yet he could feel his own heart slowing down, slowing down, slowing down, while he felt like he was drifting so far away. And once more, his name on your lips was all he could hear.

_CASPIAN!_

He had carried so much weight upon his shoulders, he had made such efforts to be good enough for his people, he had made so many sacrifices over the years because of this crown he had to wear. And then… then there was you… He wished he had never met you in the first place just so you could… so he could…

But then, wasn’t it all worth it?

_CASPIAN!_

His eyelids fell to cover his dark brown eyes, and in his chest, his heart was beating slowly now, so slowly, soon, it would stop. Just a few seconds left…

He had goodbyes on his lips, but couldn’t find the strength to speak. He guessed he would carry his secrets in the tomb.

_CASPIAN!_

He took a deep breath and held it. Somehow… he could feel that it would be the last time his lungs would be filled with air.

He could hear you crying.

He exhaled.

Funny old thing, death…

—————————————————————————–

_Five months earlier_

Caspian’s eyes were fixed on the sinking sun, the warm rays of light hurting his eyes, but he didn’t seem to care. He blinked a few times, the sharp red shade of the star lingering on his eyelids, staining his sight. He was waiting for news, but none were coming.

It was the second boat that was sent far away across the sea to investigate the strange disappearance of fishing boats in this area. Nothing linked with Aslan’s lands, Caspian had checked the maps and for having travelled as far as the boundaries of these sacred grounds, he knew where to find Aslan’s country, or at least which direction to follow to get there.

Evil again? He doubted it. The evil that lingered across the sea had been destroyed after the coming of King Edmund, Queen Lucy and their cousin Eustace.

A sad smile formed on his lips at their memories. He didn’t think he would see them again. Not in this life, at least. If he could be worth of resting in Aslan’s country, then perhaps, one day, he would see his family again.

He shook himself away from his thoughts and brought his mind back onto the recent disappearing of ships across the great sea. The first crew he had sent to investigate had never come back. He hoped this time, he would have news…

“You should eat, Your Majesty.”

Caspian let out a chuckle, but didn’t bother turning around as he recognized Reepicheep’s voice.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Starving yourself out will not help anyone!” the mouse reminded his King, walking around Caspian’s desk and glancing one more time at the untouched food on the table before the hearth.

“I know, Reep.”

“You are worried about the ships again, are you not?”

“I am indeed,” Caspian answered in a sigh. “And I know that the council will not approve my next decision.”

“You are the King, and your protection is important…” Reep started to argue, guessing his King’s thoughts.

“I should be out there, Reep. I should be out there trying to help. But instead I’m here, attending meetings when innocent people are dying, and I ignore why!”

He let out a frustrated hiss through his gritted teeth.

“If this ship does not give us any news before the end of the week, I will leave and go looking for them.”

He waited for Reepicheep to argue against his idea, but not a word passed the mouse’s mouth, and Caspian finally turned to his friend.

“As long as I’m coming with you and you do not leave me behind to miss all the fun,” Reep smiled up at him. “I know that my words might seem out of place, but I have to admit that I miss a good fight!”

Caspian let out a laugh, shaking his head with amusement.

“You know that I could never leave without you, Reep.”

“I hope so!”

But the two friends were interrupted as a soldier knocked on the door, and came rushing inside the room.

“Your Majesty,” he struggled to speak, out of breath, he had obviously been running. “This came this morning. It has the seal of Captain Lacusa.”

Both Caspian and Reepicheep hurried to the soldier, and the King quickly tore the wax apart to read the note left by his captain.

Lacusa… he was one of his most trusted men. It was him that he had sent after the disappeared ships, after the first expedition had given no sign of life.

He let Reepicheep climb on his shoulder so he could read the note as well.

_Your Majesty,_

_After a month of travel, we have reached the last traces left by the crew of the Dragon Tail. There are no signs of the ship of our glorious fleet left from this point. It seems that it has vanished. We have found no sign that the crew is still alive._

_We have now reached the island of Saint Iron, but our ship has suffered serious damage as we tried to pass through the rocks that guard this cursed harbour. We do not know when we will be able to leave the island, or even if we will be able to leave it. Some of my men died in the storm that struck us as we passed the reef, and considering the damages left on our ship, there is little chance for us to leave any time soon. In total, twelve of my men lost their lives during this mission. I have added a list of their names at the back of this letter, and hope that someone can warn their families back home._

_Despite the dangerous situation I and my men are facing, I am now imploring you to not send any more men. It seems that the ships have all disappeared in the waters beyond Saint Iron, and only the people living there could guide us. But we all know that they are not trustworthy. Moreover, the journey has been delicate. There is no need to endanger more lives until we learn more._

_Always at your service._

_For Narnia, and for Aslan,_

_Captain Philip Lacusa._

The more he read the letter, the more Caspian’s jaw clenched, until it was so tight that his teeth were crossed by a sharp pain. But he ignored the feeling.

The Red Wave that Captain Lacusa guided had left a bit less than two months ago. A month was needed to travel as far as Saint Iron. So much time…

“Saint Iron… nasty place,” Reepicheep mumbled, jumping down from Caspian’s shoulder and onto his desk.

Caspian didn’t answer, instead his brain was racing at such a speed…

He turned to the soldier who was still waiting for instructions on the threshold, and had now found a normal rhythm to his breathing.

“Warn the members of the Council. They are all awaited in the Throne room right away.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

The guard bowed before hurrying outside, and Caspian followed him in the corridor, striding towards the Throne room already.

“What are we going to do?” Reepicheep asked. “We cannot let these men on their own!”

“No, we cannot,” Caspian shook his head.

“What are we going to do then?”

But Caspian didn’t answer, instead, he walked inside the room he had called for his advisers to join him into.

In a matter of ten minutes everyone had arrived. But as they sat down to listen to the King, they were surprised that he would not sit in his throne. Instead, he took a chair as well, and sat down among them all.

“I have received news form Captain Lacusa,” he told them, and a whisper shook the gathering. “He has lost all traces of the Dragon Tail and its crew. He and his men also seemed stranded on the island of Saint Iron, with no immediate way to sail again. It seems that they were caught in a storm as they tried to cross the reef that led to this island. He has lost twelve men in total.”

At these news, Caspian was only met by silence. He waited for a few seconds, before going on with his speech.

“He also recommends that we send no more men eastward, as long as he can’t find more information about the disappearance, for fear of risking more lives.”

“We cannot abandon them there! Saint Iron holds nothing but thugs and thieves, they will get killed for being men defending our Kingdom!” Drinian exploded.

But Caspian lifted his hand in a soothing gesture.

“I have never said that I would follow his advice.”

“What shall we do then?” Reepicheep asked again.

“Let me go after them.”

Caspian stared at Drinian. He knew Lacusa and Drinian were close friends. And actually, Lacusa was a close friend of Caspian as well.

Caspian had no choice…

“Indeed, we should send the Dawn Treader after them. We cannot abandon them there. And we also must think of the continuation of this mission. If their ship is as seriously damaged as Captain Lacusa describes in his letter, then they won’t be able to continue their investigation. And I have no intention to give up on the people who have disappeared these past few months.”

All the concellors nodded, but Caspian was not done with speaking yet.

“And that is why I will lead the expedition on the Dawn Treader.”

The thunder he expected did shake the large hall. Protestations kept on flying his way. But Caspian merely waited for the storm to pass, nodding at Drinian, who silently thanked him.

“We must rescue our men on Saint Iron. When we have them back, we must go on and find the other ships who have disappeared. And I will do see this done,” Caspian ordered once silence was back in the room.

A few more protests, but this time, he shushed them all with a gesture of his hand.

“Drinian and myself have sailed further than anyone had sailed before,” Caspian argued. “We know how to deal with long journeys, and we know how to deal with the unexpected. We succeeded in a fight against evil itself. We can survive a journey to Saint Iron.”

“But, Your Majesty, with all due respect, don’t you know what kind of people live on this island?” on of his generals asked with a mix of anger and fear in his eyes at the thought.

“Oh, I know perfectly well,” Caspian nodded, standing up to leave. “Lord Drinian, if we may have a word. You too, Reepicheep. We must get ready to leave.”

The rest of the Lords were silently dismissed as Caspian guided his two closest friends back to his office. He noticed Drinian’s clenched fists in a second.

“We will find them,” Caspian reassured the sailor.

“I will get everything ready,” Drinian merely answered. “When shall we depart?”

“As soon as we can.”

“What about you, Your Majesty?” Reepicheep asked. “Will you prepare the journey as well.”

“I’m afraid not, but I have full trust in the two of you to have everything ready as soon as it is possible. I have something else to do.”

“If you don’t mind me asking…?”

“Someone has to warn the families that we lost on the Red Wave. I shall do it myself.”

“I could do it,” Drinian offered, but Caspian shook his head.

“You know your ship more than anyone. You must prepare for our departure. Besides… I want to do it. It’s the least I can do.”

Nor Drinian nor Reepicheep argued more on the subject.

“How are we going to find the crew of the disappeared ships?” Drinian asked slowly. “The sea beyond Saint Iron have never been charted.”

“We will have to ask to the people living on Saint Iron.”

“But, Your Majesty! We could never trust these people!”

“We have no choice. If we want our people back, then we must trade with pirates.”


	2. The Meeting Of Blue Feather

Saint Iron.

A narrow island surrounded by cliffs and rocks and reefs that often cost the lives of many sailors. But the treacherous reefs were not the most dangerous things on this island. Indeed, the people leaving there were much deadlier.

Pirates. Thugs. Thieves. Murderers. Corsairs. Mainly men and all were sailors or on the run. Criminals that couldn’t be trusted. But there was no choice.

After a month spent at sea, Caspian and his crew needed not only food and water, but information as well. All along their journey, they had looked for clues concerning the whereabouts of the two Narnian ships that had been sent to find the missing boats that had been disappearing for the past few months. But there was nothing useful to be found. No more news, no more information. Their best chance was to reach the Island of Saint Iron and find the Captain of the latest expedition that had been sent to investigate overseas. But the idea of the King setting a foot on such a land was not something pleasing to any of the crewmembers.

“I should go down there alone,” Drinian shook his head, looking at his leader straight into the eyes.

But Caspian merely set his glance onto the landscapes that stretched before the Dawn Treader. Dark clouds above dark cliffs stained with green trees. The waves were becoming higher and wilder as they sailed closer to the island carved by the salty wind and the raging waters.

There was something dark emanating from this place. Dark, unclean, as if the mere sight of these rocks would cover his skin with a thin layer of dirt. He felt uneasy. But there was no other way.

Captain Lacusa and his men were stranded on this island, and they needed to be saved. Furthermore, only pirates with a full knowledge of the waters beyond their island could help them find all these people who were missing. And Caspian would not fail them.

“It’s okay, Drinian,” the King reassured his captain. “I’ll be just fine.”

“Your Majesty, you cannot! These people cannot be trusted! And if they learn your real identity…”

“They will probably cut off my head, I know.”

“Your Majesty…”

“I won’t stay here hidden while you take all the risks. You would be killed as well if they learned that you are a Captain of our fleet. And I will not let this happen.”

“Narnia needs you more than me.”

“I need you by my side, Drinian.”

Caspian rested his hand on his captain’s shoulder.

“You are one of my dearest friends. Would you expect me to let you risk your life on your own?”

The two men exchanged a smile.

“Anyway, no one knows my face. A few dirty clothes, and we will blend in perfectly.”

Drinian laughed in response.

“It will take a bit more than that to make Reepicheep ‘blend in’.”

“As if anyone will ever notice a mouse,” Reepicheep replied. “I am probably the only one who will manage to get across the island unnoticed.”

“Even with your sword and hat?”

Drinian and Caspian both laughed.

“Well, you never complained about my sword when it saved your life,” the mouse fought back, making his friends double with laughter, and he soon joined them.

But when Caspian set his eyes on the gloomy island again, his laughter died in his throat, and when his next words pass his lips in a breath, they were nothing but a worried whisper.

“Let’s just hope that this sword of yours will be of no use there…”

——————————————————————–

You drank another glass of liquor. One gulp was enough to finish your drink and you refrained a wince as the bitter taste hit your mouth and throat, burning everything in its wake. Your throat was soon aching but you didn’t mind.

You counted the pieces of gold again, but the number didn’t change. And there was not enough money on this dirty wooden table to pay for the long journey that you longed to start.

Narnia. By Aslan, you had wanted to go there all your life. It was the chance to start your life all over again. Goodbye dirt and cold, liquor and bad meals, debts to be paid and nights spent awake and starving… You had a chance to finally let this life behind and start all over again. Not just a brand new chapter, it would be a brand new story.

A new name, a new identity. Goodbye to this dangerous life, and hello to the quiet merchant.

You could open a little inn somewhere on the coast. Or buy a new boat and fish. Or sell your art across the country…

Possibilities were infinite, you would be unlimited…

But stuck on this piece of rock, there was not much that you could be: a bartender or a whore…

Or the path that you had chosen for yourself, but it was a dangerous one indeed…

Your right-hand woman jumped on the table, her furry ears standing upwards as she blinked up at you.

“A problem, Captain?”

You heaved a sigh.

“Just counting how much we got yesterday.”

The rabbit silently invited you to go on.

“We’re still short in gold.”

“We’ll need a bit more time, that’s all,” she reassured you.

“I’m not sure, Sylvia. It’s going to take a bit more than that. Perhaps we should do another job…”

“Remember what happened the last time we accepted to work for someone else? We lost 5 crewmembers!”

You bit down your lip in frustration. You wanted to leave…

“We just need more time,” Sylvia repeated. “We’ll find a way.”

“I promised all of you that I would take you to Narnia…”

“And you will,” the rabbit replied confidently, readjusting her bandana that was wrapped around her ear that she had damaged long ago in a fight. “We all trust you. You know that. If every captain on this cursed rock have to worry about mutiny, you’re the exception. We all trust you. We’ll get out of here, together.”

You gave her a smile. Sylvia always knew what to say to make you feel better.

Charlotte walked inside the tiny room that you had rented in the Golden Hale, this cheap inn that, despite being covered with dust and dirt and filled with the pirates of the worst kind, served a very good liquor…

Charlotte was in charge of all the gold that you managed to gather in order to prepare your trip to Narnia. To reach these shores safely you needed to buy a bigger ship, or repair your own. You also needed to buy weapons, food and other goods that would allow you all to survive during the long journey that awaited you. And finally, you and each member of your crew needed to arrive to this promised land with enough money to start a new life.

You pushed all the gold across the table, while the tall woman walked towards you.

“Not enough still,” you warned her.

“You’re the only one here optimistic enough to think that after only three years of piracy you’re going to gather enough money to leave,” Charlotte chuckled, picking up a golden coin, making the metal roll on her dark fingers. “It’s still good enough. This idiot who kept on thinking that he was a corsair… he barely put up a fight!”

“I want to take a job,” you told the woman before you, and her brown eyes met yours instantly. “We won’t be able to gather enough money otherwise. Even by stealing corsairs…”

Charlotte slowly sat down on a chair opposite you, a mischievous smile forming on her lips.

“It’s funny you’re thinking about that,” she said, leaning across the table. “Because I’ve met a sailor that might be the right one to give us a job.”

“That’s a bad idea,” Sylvia shook her head. “Last time…”

“Last time we were fooled and underprepared. We won’t make the same mistake twice. And there is something else…”

“Something else?” you inquired.

“He promised a lot of gold.”

“A lot?” both you and Sylvia asked in unison.

“He didn’t give me a precise number, but he said that he had a fair amount of gold in his possession, and that he was willing to give us a lot of money if we worked for him. And judging by his manners, he’s not from this shithole…”

“You think he’s coming to recruit us for a Lord or something?” you asked with a disgusted wince.

“I will never be a bloody corsair!” Sylvia vividly protested. “I am a pirate! Not a coward like these Corsairs who end up selling their souls for an immunity! I’d rather die!”

“Look, I don’t know exactly who this man is,” Charlotte tried to ease Sylvia’s mind. “He just said that he wanted to talk to our Captain to make us an offer. Don’t get so dramatic over it by Aslan’s name, fur!”

“Don’t call me fur!”

“Enough, enough,” you let out an amused chuckle. “That is enough, ladies.”

You took a few seconds to think about it… but a meeting couldn’t hurt…

You stood up and walked to the only window of the room, the image of the city splayed at your feet darkened by the layer of dirt covering the windowpane. But you could still see the pirates laughing loudly and drinking in the adjacent alley. One of them was throwing up. Another was paying a woman and as you looked at the two of them leaving together, it was you who wanted to throw up.

You were born in hell, you didn’t mind dying to try to get out of it.

What about your crew?

Your gaze drifted to the harbour and onto the shining white sails of the ships there. Some of these ships had black sails as well, a gloomy sight that brought shivers of fear across the seas. But to you, all that appeared when you saw these sails were these drinking men in the alley…

You spotted your own ship easily, her sails of a bright red shade. The Bleeding Twilight was a sight to see… a bit old, and you were short on gold to repair it properly, but how many ships had you drowned and stolen with this beauty…

She had taken you and your crew so far, she could take you further…

“Let’s meet this man,” you decided. “What’s his name?”

“Lacusa. Captain Philip Lacusa.”

—————————————————————

Caspian, Drinian and Reepicheep had been searching the main town for two days now. The Dawn Treader was safely hidden in a creek. It seemed wiser to hide the boat rather than reveal it in plain sight. Such a ship could only arise suspicions amongst the thugs that lived in this rotten town.

Rotten. That was the perfect word for it. Beside the dirt and the terrible smell that emanated from the streets and the sewers, people there seemed… far from trustworthy.

At the sight of a little child playing with pieces of a rope alone in a dark corner of the street, Caspian’s throat tightened.

These people lived far away from his lands, it was not up to him to help them. And yet… yet he wished he could help…

“That way!”

Caspian was snapped out of his thoughts and pushed back right into reality as he hurried after Drinian and Reepicheep who were striding towards an inn. As he read the sign above the door, Caspian realized that indeed, they had managed to somehow find the Golden Hale.

They had caught whispers of Lacusa’s movements around the island for the past few months. Apparently unable to repair his own ship, he had resolved in purchasing his quest anyway, and was trying to hire pirates or corsairs to take him further on across the waters.

Their search for the stranded crew had led them in this tiny inn where Caspian and his two friends had just stepped in.

They quickly took a look around the room before heading for the bar to order drinks. It would look less suspicious after all… but they were all focused on looking for this familiar face they had been chasing for so long now…

Caspian’s heart ached at the thought that he could be too late to save his friend. But he pushed the idea away and forced his brain to focus. After a month spent at sea and two days spent roaming across this devilish town, it was not the time to give up on hope.

They stayed for a long while at the bar, talking in whispers. They decided quickly to wait for a while in case Lacusa would come later on. They were starting to lose hope and were ready to retreat to their ship for the night, when Drinian’s eyes grew round as he stopped his movement to bring his beer to his lips.

Caspian and Reepicheep both followed Drinian’s glance, and a grin spread on their faces as their recognized Lacusa.

He seemed a bit thinner than the last time than they had seen him, but apart from that, he seemed healthy and well. Caspian’s heart finally slowed down and this ball of nerves in his stomach slowly disappeared.

Drinian waved at Lacusa as he advanced through the room, and the captain’s jaw dropped at the sight of his friends in such a sordid place.

He hurried to them, and could only hug Drinian at first, at a loss for words.

“But what are you…?” he breathed, looking at them all with eyes filled with tears.

He finally realized what Caspian being there implied, and his eyes grew even rounder.

“Your Majesty, you can’t be here! What if…? You could… It’s too dangerous!

But Caspian laughed his remark away, shaking Lacusa’s hand.

"It was my decision to take. It was more than time for me to take the matter in my own hands.”

“But…”

“There is no 'but’. Don’t make me order you to shut up.”

They exchanged a pair of amused and yet touched smiles, before Lacusa would turn to Reepicheep.

“I have to admit that I am surprised to see so many Narnians walking around here,” Reepicheep pointed out after a while, looking at a minotaur leaving the inn.

“Some fled after the Telmarines invaded Narnia and they ended up here. Through generations and generations, the same pain was passed on and carried through anger. They make the most dangerous pirates around here.”

“That explains why you do blend in, Reep,” Caspian nodded with a teasing look at the mouse next to him.

But Reepicheep merely laughed.

“Enough of cheap talk!” he declared. “Philip, tell us everything. What happened? What are you doing here?”

“I guess that if you are here, it means that you received my note. Well, there isn’t much to be added,” Lacusa shrugged. “We can’t repair the ship for now, it’s too much damaged, and I am reluctant at losing more time than what has already been wasted. These people who have disappeared are probably running out of time… I’ve started to look for people to hire to take us further and guide us through the seas beyond the island we know nothing about.”

“Did you find someone?” Caspian asked.

“Indeed. I think so. I heard about a crew made of only women. Women are usually not allowed on pirate ships, until this captain decided to create her own crew and now they are some of the most respected pirates around the island.”

“I am not sure that this is a good thing…” Reepicheep pointed out.

“They only rob corsairs and other pirates. They are known for their skills at sea and in combat. I met one of their lieutenants, she seemed quite honest, despite the fact that she’s a pirate.”

“I wouldn’t trust her, though,” Drinian mumbled under his breath. “Pirates are pirates. They are volatile and owe their trust to none but themselves.”

“I know, but we don’t have any other choice.”

“What about the captain then?” Caspian asked, inclined to trust his man but doubting the value of these pirates nonetheless.

“She’s called Blue Feather around here, because of the panache she always puts on her hat. Her ship is called the Red Twilight, it’s a beauty, if I may say so myself.”

“What’s her real name?”

“Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.”


	3. The Bargain Between Peter And Blue Feather

You straightened the tricorne upon your head, your fingers tickled by the soft blue feather that you had put on the hat years ago, the day you had bought your boat and chosen her name.

It felt like a lifetime ago…

You tightened your hold on your coat around you. Despite the fire in the room filled with people, nights were always cold on the island. It seemed that the second the sun disappeared, the cold crept back through the streets to freeze all the inhabitants of the island to the bones.

“Are you certain that this is a good idea?” Sylvia asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

“No, I’m still not certain,” you shook your head with a smile. “But I trust Charlotte’s judgment, and if she thinks that this captain is worthy of our trust, then so be it. And anyways… we are probably more skilled with a blade than they are, so what are you so scared of?”

“A trap.”

“We are prepared for that. Stop worrying so much.”

“My constant worry saved our lives several times!”

You let out a chuckle and drank a gulp of liquor.

“I can’t deny that.”

When Charlotte sat down next to you and nodded towards the bar, you followed her gaze.

“My man is here. But he’s not alone,” she told you with a gloomy tone.

“Have you seen the men he’s with before?” you asked your friend, but she shook her head.

“No, never.”

“I told you it would be a trap,” Sylvia warned you in a low voice, her paw already resting on her sword.

“They don’t seem to be from the island,” you noticed with a frown as you inspected the men leaning against the bar.

Several signs were giving them away easily. Despite their worn-out clothes, their skin and hair were perfectly clean. There was no clear sign of intense drinking, their clothes themselves had been washed not long ago. And if their cloaks seemed quite old, their boots looked almost new…

There was also something in their way of standing. Tall, straight, not in a more twisted manner like most men did over the island. After all, the body tended to mimic the mind. You noticed right away that the man in the middle most of all wore this proud stature. He had tied up his dark hair in a bun, a single strand escaping from the band and falling before his left eye, but it didn’t seem to bother him. You studied his brown cloak and trousers, along with his leather boots, before your eyes fell on the hilt of his sword… The pommel had the shape of a lion head.

You felt a stare upon you, and when you looked up again, the man was indeed looking at you. You met his dark brown eyes and felt like falling into them. He had a small frown, and he passed his hand through his short beard while he seemed to be thinking hard.

You guessed he was doing the same with you, as you were doing with him now : judging characters…

And you could only think about two possibilities, that were both as dangerous.

There were only two reasons for a man to carry this kind of sword. After all, there was no doubt in your mind that the weapon was Narnian.

Either these men were from Narnia, or they had killed Narnians and stolen their weapons. And the hilt was so richly decorated, you guessed that the sword had once belonged to an important Narnian warrior…

Were you ready to take the risk to be killed? Either way, these men were dangerous. If they were Narnians, they would consider you their enemy, and would probably not hesitate to betray you. If they were pirates, possessing such a weapon demonstrated their skills in combat.

This whole idea now seemed to you much more dangerous than a moment before…

“Captain? What do we do? Do we back down?” Charlotte asked you.

You kept on staring back at this tall man on the other side of the room, hesitation clinging onto your mind.

If you were willing to be careful, you would have walked away. But you had chosen this life filled with dangers long ago. And your freedom was worth the risk to die…

You shook your head, finally breaking eye-contact with the stranger.

“No, let’s see what they have to say.”

“Captain, that man has a Narnian sword!” Sylvia warned you.

“I know, I saw it.”

“But…”

“We can have a word with them. It won’t hurt. If we find out that they are so terrible, then we’ll walk away and make no deal.”

Sylvia seemed frustrated, but nodded anyway. She trusted you too much to refuse an order after all. She tightened the bandana that hid her scarred ear, heaving a sigh.

“Alright. But if they try anything, I’ll cut off their throat. And the one with the lion head on his pommel will go first. I’ve never trusted anyone owning such pretty things, they only bring you trouble.”

“I shall not stop your blade if something feels amiss. But let’s give them a chance, okay?”

Sylvia nodded again, and you looked at the man again, before inviting him to join you with a small gesture of your hand.

You noticed that Charlotte had her hand on her knife as well now, but you remained relaxed anyway. There was no need to be so fearful, after all that you had been through.

The three men, along with a mouse, walked towards your table with suspicious expressions painted all over their faces. You chose to answer to their obvious doubt with a welcoming smile.

“Gentlemen,” you nodded to them and invited them to sit down.

“Are you Miss Y/L/N?” the man with the bun asked.

“It’s Captain Y/L/N,” you corrected him.

The three men exchanged a glance, but sat down anyway.

“Thank you for accepting to meet us,” the man on his right nodded to you gratefully.

“Which one is Lacusa?” you asked loudly enough for all to hear, although your question was directed to Charlotte, who pointed at the man who had just spoken.

“It’s me,” Lacusa nodded.

“And who are you?” you asked the other men.

But before any of them could answer, the mouse spoke in their stead.

“Why should we tell you our names when we don’t know your friend’s in return?” he asked back, throwing a wary glance at Sylvia.

“Because I could cut off your head before you would have a chance to move,” the rabbit replied with an acidic tone and threats burning in her eyes.

But you calmed her down with a single glance.

“You already know Charlotte,” you pointed at your friend on your left. “I’m Captain Y/N Y/L/N, as you have guessed. And this is my second in command, Sylvia.”

Caspian opened his mouth to answer, but closed it quickly again.

He couldn’t afford to use his own name…

He casually rested a hand on the dirty table, staring at you straight in the eyes.

“My name is Peter,” he smiled at you. “This is Drinian, and Reepicheep.”

“I’m all ears,” you smiled at the men before you. “What do you need our services for?”

“The ship of one of our friends is missing,” Lacusa started, but you quickly interrupted him.

“I’d rather talk with the man in charge directly.”

Your eyes were fixed on Caspian’s chocolate stare, and despite your cold tone, he couldn’t refrain a little smile. He was impressed by you, to be fairly honest. You were the kind of person that inspired him respect immediately. He was willing to trust you, for some reason he couldn’t fully comprehend just yet.

“One of our friends’ ship is missing,” Caspian repeated. “We want to find him and his crew, but it seems that they have disappeared beyond the island, and we are unfamiliar with these waters.”

You exchanged a glance with your friends. These parts were dangerous indeed, you were reluctant at the idea of going there. But you let Caspian go on with his speech.

“We would need someone to guide us through this sea. We are willing to pay a fair prize for a guide.”

You frowned a little.

“Do you mean that you wish to hire only a handful of us?” you asked.

“We already have a ship…”

“It’s not how it works,” Sylvia interrupted him. “You hire the whole crew, or you hire no one.”

“If you wish to keep your own ship and to accompany us, I see no problem to that possibility.”

Sylvia and you exchanged a nod. But your expression was worried now, and Caspian could see that something was preventing you from accepting his offer.

“What do you mean by a fair amount of gold?” Charlotte asked for clarifications while you were still frowning with worry.

“It will depend on the prize you ask from us.”

Charlotte and Sylvia exchanged a glance, but you kept your gaze on Caspian’s eyes.

You failed to listen to the next few questions, your mind drifting away, back to whispers you had heard across the island. Rumours that had forced you to remain out of the waters these men longed to cross for the past few months.

Charlotte finally nudged you, tearing you away from your thoughts.

“Captain? We need to give them an answer now,” she urged you.

But you shook your head.

“May I have a word in private with my second?” you asked, and the men all stood up and walked back to the bar.

“Did you hear how much they’re ready to pay us?” Charlotte asked with round eyes.

“I didn’t listen, to be honest,” you admitted.

“I’ve asked for the money we still miss to leave.”

You looked at her intensely, but she merely grinned at you in response.

“They are ready to pay it fully. Everything we are still missing! We could leave this cursed island forever!”

“But you seem worried,” Sylvia frowned at you.

“Rumours about these parts of the ocean are not good. Many ships seem to have disappeared…”

“Not only in these parts,” Charlotte argued.

“I know, but for the most part, in these parts. What good could all this gold be if we’re all dead?”

Charlotte couldn’t find any argument to fire back, and you heaved a sigh.

“I agree that the gold is tempting. I want to get away from here as soon as we can, and I was the one ready to take a job to quicken the process.”

“But?”

“But there’s something off with this whole thing. They want to go through waters that are dangerous, and not because of the pirates that may be there. Something… something more is lurking in these parts. I don’t know what, but it’s getting stronger.”

“You think that some sort of creature could be responsible for all these ships disappearing?” Sylvia asked with a scared frown.

“I don’t know what it is, but I know that the phenomenon is not slowing down, but on the contrary, increasing in speed. There’s something… that bothers me.”

“Do you think that it’s a trap?” Charlotte asked you, glimpsing over the men at the bar, who seemed lost in the same kind of heated discussion.

Indeed, at the bar, the four warriors were trying to decide whether or not they should follow you.

“I doubt that we will find anyone that we can trust more than them,” Lacusa shook his head.

“We can’t trust them. Their pirates. You heard them, they’re only interested in gold,” Drinian shook his head.

“The Captain didn’t seem very interested in the whole ordeal,” Lacusa admitted. “She wasn’t paying much attention to the end of the discussion.”

But Caspian shook his head.

“There was something more to it. She seemed worried.”

“Perhaps she wants more gold…” Lacusa shrugged.

“They already asked for more than what we had planned to spend,” Drinian replied.

But again, Caspian didn’t agree.

“She seemed afraid. I think… I think she doesn’t want to go where we ask her to guide us to.”

“It will be hard to convince her then.”

“Should we really try to convince her?” Drinian replied.

But Caspian rested a soothing hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I see no evil in her,” Caspian shook his head. “On the contrary. Under other circumstances, I could probably trust her.”

“You cannot be serious!” Reepicheep argued, but Caspian turned to you again.

And as he watched you talk to your friends, he could not muster the will to see a foe in your proud figure. Quite the contrary…

“She is not evil, Reep. Of that I am certain. I have seen too much evil before to fail at recognizing it in someone’s eyes now. Besides… she is quite impressive. She inspires respect, not fear. I agree with Philip. It’s her, or no one.”

But if Caspian had taken a decision concerning his guide, you were still arguing with your most trusted friends.

“We could get out of here with all this gold!” Charlotte repeated.

“If the Captain has a bad feeling about the whole thing, we shouldn’t do it!” Sylvia replied.

But you forgot about the bickering of your friends, standing up without a warning, and striding to the bar. Charlotte and Sylvia quickly followed your lead.

“I have a few conditions,” you told Caspian, ignoring his friends.

“I’m all ears,” he nodded.

“If I judge that the situation becomes too dangerous for my crew, I will withdraw and turn back, no matter if we have found your friend or not. The safety of my crew will come first to me. Not your safety, nor the safety of this disappeared friend of yours.”

“Sounds fair enough,” Caspian nodded.

“We will sail on our own ship. And will take only a handful of your men aboard.”

Caspian and his friends exchanged a glance, but they all shook their heads, and Caspian didn’t yield to your command.

“We cannot accept this. I see no problem with your own ship guiding ours through the sea…”

“I don’t trust you enough to have no form of leverage whatsoever,” you shook your head.

“Then, perhaps… one of our crewmembers could be left on the other’s ship. Would that be enough to assure you that I have no intention to destroy your ship?”

You thought for a moment, but slowly nodded.

“I’ll send my second on your ship. But I want you on mine.”

“That’s out of the question…” Drinian started to protest, but Caspian interrupted him.

“Alright. I’ll travel on your ship. And your second will travel on mine.”

“We are to be paid in full, and only in gold, once we’re back here.”

“You will not be paid if we can’t find our friend.”

“There is nothing that may make you certain that you will find your friend at all. Let’s say that you won’t have to pay us if we don’t take you to your destination. But if your friend is already dead, it’s not my problem.”

Caspian nodded.

“If you back away, you will not receive any payment.”

“Deal. But the sea is treacherous in these parts, you will need a strong ship to sail there. I will need to see your ship, to make sure that she will not go down at the first sign of storm.”

“As we will travel together, you will see her anyway,” Caspian shrugged.

“One final thing,” you added. “No lies, from now on.”

You offered him your open palm, and Caspian slowly shook your hand, his eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean ‘from now on’?”

You let out a little laugh as you freed your hand from his.

You threw at Caspian one last look before you would leave, answering his question while staring at his dark eyes.

“I don’t know who you are. But I do know how to recognize a lie. And, to be fairly honest, your face doesn’t fit your name, Peter.”


End file.
